Hunters
by KasaraUchiha
Summary: After losing their mother in a tragic house fire caused by a demon, Itachi and Sasuke hunt monsters and ghouls across America, in search of their missing father, Fugaku. Losely based off the Supernatural plot. With amazing new characters and a dramatic story!
1. One Late Night

Quick Authors Note!: Ive begun to write this fun little fanfiction with a few things in mind ❤

\- To match with Sam and Deans dynamic, i decided to elaborate and expand on Sasuke's temperament, and Itachi's dry whit which he briefly showed during the Kabuto fight! That way, i can have comedy within this fanfiction without it seeming to OC!

\- This is loosely based on the t.v show, with more elements from the Supernatural anime sprinkled within. You'll notice some scenes heavily taken from supernatural, while others work and flow on their own!

-All in all I hope you enjoy! This will hold lots of action, drama, violence, and brotherly drama we all crave and love. Plus all those petty boy tears

PROLOGUE

In a humble American home, a mother with long black hair holds her eight-month-old child in her arms. Mikoto's humble eyes stare down at her chubby-faced baby and his dark eyes shine back at her.

"Bedtime, Sasuke." She chimes and heads towards the white crib in the corner of the bedroom. After the baby has been gently placed and swaddled around a soft white blanket, she tucks strands of hair behind her ear and unwrinkles her gown. She leans down and kisses her child's forehead, before departing from the bedroom leaving the night light on and the overhanging toy canopy swinging slowly around Sasuke's head.

When Mikoto makes her way into the hallway. Her elder son, Itachi is sticking his head out from his bedroom to her right. He has medium-long black hair with side-swept bangs, and huge eyes filled with childlike wonder. He looks up at his mother and mumbles, "Mother? I can't sleep…"

Mikoto leans down in front of Itachi and gently pats his head. "Is it cause Kindergarten starts tomorrow?" Itachi solemnly nods and looks away from his mom. She soothes him. "It'll be alright Itachi. You're one of the smartest and nicest people I know." She continues to assure him as she leads him off to bed. Itachi's bedroom is seldom furnished, other than a red toy box and a dresser drawer in the corner. Mikoto tucks Itachi in and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "You'll get along with everybody, I promise." Itachi grins and tucks his head under the blanket and says. "Oh, ok…" Mikoto says she loves him and he responds with the same level of compassion. Now that both her sons are safe and in bed, Mikoto goes into the hall and starts to make her way to the stairs.

But something stops her advances. The light at the end of the hall, a small orange hanging orb flickers once, twice, three times. Her eyes thin and she looks around. Nothing. The silence in the large home is suspicious. Confused, she feels a sickness in the pit of her stomach. She thinks she needs to check on Sasuke.

Mikoto turns around, and with a hastened pace she flings his door open. She jumps, a man is standing over her sons' crib, but it is only Fugaku, her husband. She sighs frustrated. "He's fine, don't worry about him love." She coos and he responds in his regular, dark and flat voice. "I'll be down in a minute." Fugakus back is turned to her, but he tilts his head slightly when he speaks. She nods, trusting her husband and leaves the bedroom. As she walks, a cool breeze sweeps in from the end of the hall. She shivers and rubs her arms. The sickening feeling in her stomach won't cease. She decides to go downstairs to wait for her husband.

After taking the descent. Mikoto stands at the doorframe of the living room. The front of the large flatscreen is facing her from the farthest wall. The back of the black couch has dark shadows from the single lamp lit on the left-hand side. That same lamp, flickers. Once, twice, three times.

"Fugaku?" She turns and calls her husband who is still upstairs. "The kids are fine, let's relax-" She trails off. Her husband's figure is sitting on the couch, slumped over. Fugaku turns around and rubs his eyes. "I'm right here Mikoto, what are you yelling about?"

Mikoto's eyes fling open. She whips around and Fugaku watches as she runs upstairs in a wild state.

"Sasuke!" She screams and her footsteps lead to the end of the hall upstairs. Fugaku is standing up to follow just as he hears the door to Sasuke's room slam shut and shakes the walls. Everything is silent.

"Mikoto?!" He yells at her. "What's wrong?" The lights begin to flicker madly, and the t.v turns to static. Fugaku exits the living room and runs up the stairs and stomps down the hall, his heart is racing a mile a minute. Itachi has awoken, and he is once again looking out from his bedroom.

"Dad? What is.."

"Stay in your bedroom Itachi!" He yells and Itachi obediently stays in place. Fugaku swings the Sasuke's bedroom door open. He's greeted by darkness. He scans the room, a figure in the corner?! No, just a dresser.

"Mikoto?" He mumbles. The world is eerily quiet. He tiptoes to Sasuke crib, and he is looking up at him, wide-eyed and smiling. For a moment, Fugaku wonders if he is in a nightmare. Perhaps he fell asleep on the couch...but something dripping on Sasuke's face makes him snap back to reality. Dark spots across his lips, and the pale skin of his forehead, crusting the top of his hair...three more small spots of liquid fall near his eye and baby Sasuke wipes it away with the backs of his tiny hands. He whines, and Fugaku realizes he is staring at the roof, not at him.

Fugaku looks up.

Mikoto is sprawled on her back. Her limbs are twisted against her body like a splattered bug, her eyes are large pools of blood and her skin is pale. Fugaku stares at her stomach and gown, which are stained with blood and slit open. Red embers begin to spark around her, a second passes and before he can respond, the roof and his wife are on fire. The flames light up the room in glorious fashion and Fugaku covers his eyes from the light.

"Mikoto! No!" He screams, unable to process what is happening. His tragic loss and trauma is interrupted by Itachi, who has opened the door and is standing aghast. "Dad!" He screams. Fugaku's instincts finally kick in. He reaches into the crib and grabs the crying and blood-soaked Sasuke. He runs up to Itachi and hands him his little brother.

"Take Sasuke! Run Itachi, go!" Itachi is crying at this point. His lip trembles, but he follows orders.

The last thing Itachi remembers is running out of the house with his crying brother in hand. Fear swallowing his mind, and his house lit like a bonfire, cascading up the midnight sky.


	2. Once Upon A Time On A Train

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Modern Day America **_

A huge luxury train, filled to the brim with rich upper-class gentlemen and ladies, rattles down the tracks of rural America. It's the evening in summer, and the suns rays glitter through the windows. This particular train is taking a small detour before looping back up into Canada to finish it's sightseeing.

A richer couple, aged in their mid 40's sit at the bar sipping on champagne. They both have brown hair that is greying, and soft expressions on their faces. The handsome bartender with short black hair is working away on his duties when a young teenager sits at the bar next to them. The man and woman give him a small glance, process him as "odd", and go back to their conversation.

The bartender finishes washing his glass and goes up to the teenager. "I.D?" He asks. The raven haired boy says. "No liquor, just coffee please." This catches the couples attention once again. They haven't seen this teen over the last week of their trip, and his appearance is odd, to say the least. He is wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. His skin is pale in comparison to the punkish outfit, and his ebony eyes glance over at them calmly. The couple looks away quickly just as they notice a gun holstered to his side, with a knife carrier as well.

The old woman looks at her husband and whispers. "Is he...going to be trouble?" She asks rightfully so. An armed teenager on a luxury cruise is cause for suspicion. The man looks at the bartender who is making a cup of coffee for the boy. He shares the same confusion.

That's when the teen speaks up.

"How much was this trip for you guys?" The couple pause, and decide to answer kindly, but their voices waver. The woman says. "Uhm, a bit over a thousand." The husband scratches his beard. "Wouldn't you know?" He retorts. Meanwhile, the teenager takes his coffee that the bartender placed on the table with a side of creamers and sugar.

"Do they refund trips like this?"

"Pardon?" the man says offended. The teenager brings the coffee to his lips and tries to chug it, seeming like he's on a time crunch. He asks again, his voice is deep for his age. "Just wondering, if this trip isn't satisfactory, would you get a refund?" The woman finally demands.

"Why would I want a refund?"

That's when a booming sound erupts from the roof and the cart they are in shakes. All three passengers gasp. The woman grabs her husbands outstretched arm, while the teenager simply frowns. "Already?" He looks down at his coffee and the trains rattles one more time. The lights flicker, once, twice, three times…

"What is going on!?" The woman exclaims to the bartender. He just shakes his head and tells them, "We should stay still, to be safe. Maybe is was a rock that fell from elsewhere?" It doesn't set the couples nerves at ease.

The teenager tries to chug his coffee again, he gets halfway before an announcement plays. A small bell sound chimes through the halls. In the other karts, passengers stare out the windows and stare at the speakers confused and terrified.

"**Hello passengers.**" The voice is a flat and belongs to a young male adult. It's grumbly, yet oddly inviting. The passengers don't recognize it. The teenager sighs once again…

"**We are experiencing some slight delays, please don't panic. You have professionals on board that will deal with the problem." **Three more thumps shake the trams' to the left and right. The couple looks over at the stranger, realizing that he may play a huge part in the current events. He places a twenty dollar bill next to the coffee and rests his hand on his gun. "Thanks for the coffee." He says and stands. "That twenty dollars won't pay for your loss in wage, but it'll do." The bartender is sweating. "Wh- at?"

A high pitched animistic scream echoes from outside the train. Five more shrieks join into the fray. The teenager frowns. "More than we thought…" He mumbles and his eyes trail to the roof. He turns back to the innocent passengers.

"I suggest...hiding under the counter." The look in his eyes...the tone of his voice...makes the three of them obey without question. The old couple practically jumps over the counter to shelter themselves.

"**As you may have noticed, we have some unwanted passengers on this train. Please, tuck under the tables or hide yourself in your rooms. And please, keep the screaming to a minimal." **

The metal on the roof begins to peel open like an orange peel. Five sets of huge silver claws rip the chunks into the open air and two front legs hook onto the inside of the vehicle. The teenager unclips his holster and wields his gun. His eye is trained on the small green dot of his black gun, focused and professional. He shoots both paws one after another and bright red blood pours onto the floor. The monster screeches in a deafening tone and retreats back onto the roof.

"**Also...if anybody knows how to drive a train. That would be appreciated." **


	3. Chupacabra's

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Itachi Uchiha **_

When I'm finished my announcements, I put the microphone back on its pedestal and look over at the dead train operator on my left. The blood has been partially drained from his body, and the scarlet substance soaks his shirt and pale skin. I cringe. "Sorry man." I turn around and pull out my gun.

The chupacabra we've been hunting must have decided to make this a pack hunt, that means trouble for Sasuke and I. As far as I know, i've only brought enough bullets for a monster and a half….

I kick the broken door open and jump to the next tram as the chupacabras begin to rip open the roof. One in particular, I see smash open a window on the left, and aim for a young woman in a red dress. I ignore the wind battering my body and open the door, jumping through in a dramatic fashion. The chupacabra has his left arm lunging towards the woman and she ducks down to avoid the onslaught. The chupacabra's long claws swing through the air. I aim, and fire. My bullet hits the monster square in the head, and my silver bullet cuts through its skull and blood spurts through the window. It slumps over with it's hind legs swinging out the window, and it's disgusting dog like head slams dramatically onto the table. I look at the woman and her wild eyes turn to me-

"Did you hear?" I calmly announce. "Get under the table." She nods and hides.

I turn back and examine the tram. Many passengers are hiding under the tables holding their loved ones. Food has been abandoned, and glasses dropped to the floor. Two of the four remaining monsters smell my hunter blood, and now that they have teared off sections of the roof their slim yellow eyes are trained on me. They jump onto the carpeted floor. They are six feet tall on their hind legs, and the chupacabra's leathery skin with clumps of matted fur makes me groan in disgust.

"Come on, then." I challenge.

The first chupacabra places his weight on his hind legs, and launches through the air like he's bounced off of a trampoline. He opens his mouth attempting to swallow me whole. I lift my gun and manage to shoot him in the neck. I want to take another shot, but he's about to bite my face and I leap back. The second chupacabra rounds around his companion and tries to bite my arm. I jump, and the chupacabra slips under me and slams into the table. First chupacabra now, slashes at my face. I get down into a kneeling position while dodging the attack and aim up at the monsters chin. I fire. His jaw cracks open and the monster topples over in pain.

The chupacabra I avoided shakes his head and tries to bite me. I roll to the right and tuck next to a table, he opens his mouth and flashes his teeth at me while lunging. It's a close call, but I manage to land a bullet in his uvula and he topples to the floor, ass over teakettle. Dead.

The chupacabra I managed to wound screeches at me in anger. I try to stand up to get a better angle, but it's a bad idea. The monster jumps up and goes to slash at me. I grind my teeth together. Not enough time to fire at him. I hold my arms up and get ready to take a hit.

The searing hot pain erupts against my forearms and I jump away from the monster. Blood cascades around my flesh and I examine briefly the three huge marks across my skin. My fingers begin to tingle, and I already know the wound will cause me to lose feeling in my arms if I don't get this over with fast.

I put my gun away, and pull out my hunters knife. The monster jumps. I dodge to the left, and as I move from his reach and re-enter his vicinity as he lands, I slash the entire left side of his flank open like a butcher. He screeches and falls to the floor helpless. I put the knife away, pull out my gun, and put the damn dog down, with a silver bullet right through his skull.

I put the gun in my holster and look at my wounds. I have some light wrappings in my back pocket that I keep just in case. As I walk through the now monsterless tram and wrap up my forearms and pin the fabric together. I pull out my blac samsung phone, and speed dial my brother.

Sasuke answers a second later. I hear the sounds of smashing furniture behind him. "What tram are you in?" He responds in a sharp voice. "_What are you doing!" Taking a stroll on the beach?_" I answer in a dull tone.

"You know full well we are on a train Sasuke" He curses at me.

"_I'm five cars away Nii-san. Now get down here! Another chupacabra showed up!"_ I hang up on him just as he is about to insult me once more.

I kick it into high gear. I run to the door and jump through the air. I follow this same route four more times, until off in the distance through a glass window I can see Sasuke in the cart next in line. He's fighting three chupacabra's. Admittedly, with great skill and precision. The tight box car offers not much room to dodge the swings of claws and chomps of teeth.

The chupacabra on his left, tries to kick Sasuke in the gut with his hind legs, while an enemy in front of him aims to chomp his throat. Sasuke puts his gun away, choke holds the chupacabra that is lunging, and uses the monsters momentum to throw him into the other. Both monsters tumble and smash into a high top table. The chairs topple over and Sasuke jumps on top of the wooden top trying to get the high ground. Sasuke turns to the third chupacabra that is hunched over the bar table across from him, it drools and glares at Sasuke aiming for the kill.

Sasuke aims and shoots twice, the first skins the chupacabras face but he stops when the second bullet smashes open bar glasses hanging on the wall and I hear screams from behind the counter. Sasuke notices he is putting the innocent bystanders in danger, and curses. He pulls out his knife. The chupacabra jumps through the air while the other two get up on their feet. I throw the door open as Sasuke jumps off the table and rolls on the ground ending in a crouched position. He nearly missed multiple sets of claws slashing him to paper shreds.

Now, with all three enemies in one big lump, we nod at one another and open fire. The chupacabras screech as we destroy them with bullets. I killed one of them, with three bullets to the chest. Sasuke kills the other with two well aimed shots to the head. The last chupacabra, the only smart one, smashes the train window open with his hind legs and jumps out onto the metal roof. The warm summer air flows into the tram and Sasuke looks over at me.

"None of these are the same Chupacabra we've been hunting the last two weeks!" He shouts over the heavy assault of wind and runs over to the window. My brother looks for a way up while I respond.

"I noticed, these guys are way smaller. Sense when do chupacabras travel in packs?" Sasuke just shakes his head and says, "No idea."

I go up behind him as the sound of two more monsters slam onto the rooftop. Recklessly, Sasuke sits on the ledge of the window and I hold him in place. He says. "Boost me up!" And I do without hesitation. He pulls himself to the roof and disappears from sight. I follow and jump up next to him.

The train isn't speeding along the tracks, thankfully. So we don't find it difficult to find our balance and get into a crouched position. Sasuke and I set our eyes on the enemies. Two small chupacabras, one wounded, and the leader.

"That's the one!" I shout and pull out my gun. Sasuke nods and pulls out his own. Just as hell is about to break loose...the leader, whom is three feet taller than me with yellow eyes, speaks.

"_Uchihas_." Sasuke frowns in response. "Since when did chupacabras talk?! It says nothing about that in dads notebook!" I yell back over the wind. "I don't know!"

"_Sons of Fugaku…" _He snarls our fathers name. I dully reply. "That's us!" Sasuke demands- "What's it to you!?"

The chupacabra lowers his massive, hound like face and glares at us behind mats of fur and crust. "_Your blood!" _ We both don't have any time to ask what he means by this. He howls and his two minions rush our way. Sasuke dodges to the left and myself to the right. We hop up on our feet, and i turn to fire. I'm aiming for the monsters legs. I hit his front pair, and the monsters stumbles and falls off the train. His body splitting apart on the rocky terrain below.

Sasuke hasn't been as lucky as me. The chupacabra that attacked him dodged his bullet and tackled him to the roof, I watch him manage to dodge a death blow by jumping a great distance and landing a few feet away.

The head honcho charges at me. I notice he's faster than the others, and struggle to dodge a massive set of claws. I try to aim but I don't have time for accuracy, I miss his head and almost shoot Sasuke, who is wrestling with his enemy trying to find an opportunity to kill it.

I dodge a few more times, the gigantic monster pushes me to the end of the kart, and I feel my feet slipping. I have no choice but to push forward.

In an act of great bravery, I push against the monsters chest and pull out my knife. I plunge it into his heart, and use the momentum of his swing to switch positions with him and push him off the train. The chupacabra manages to hold on to the ledge with both his front claws. I'm leaning over the monster, battling the wind, holding my bloody knife and trying to stay steady. The train trembles and I almost lose my balance. My enemy notices the opening, and grabs my leg as I stumble. I fall onto my back and smash my head onto the metal roof. I gasp, and my eyes land upon Sasuke. By his feet, is his enemy with his hunter knife sticking out of his head. Sasuke takes a deep breath, and shoots the leader in the face before it has a chance to bite my leg open. The monster howls, and falls through the air arms flailing.

The two of us are alone, and in the clear. I look up at Sasuke while still resting on my back- "Well done!" I nod. He puts his gun away and holds his hands up to balance. "Get up.! He demands. "You look like an idiot!" I drum my fingers against my chest. "I'm simply relaxing!" Despite the comment I sit up and stand on my feet.

"Next question!" I yell at him, "How do we stop this train?!" Sasuke's eyes go blank, it takes a minute for him to answer. "Ok, follow me."

We jump across the trams in brilliant action movie fashion, our feet pound against the metal and once again we make it to the conductors cart. Sasuke and I jump down to the door, and enter. The dead guard once again greets me, and Sasuke frowns at the bloody sight of him.

"Ok…" Sasuke gently pushes the dead man to the side so we can see the control panel. There are many levers and buttons. I can see in his eyes that he can't determine what any of them mean. I look at a red lever with a silver base, and shrug. "Easy." I pull it. Sasuke gasps. "What are you doing? Atleast google what you're doing on your phone before pulling random levers" He bites his tongue over the sound of the train screeching to a stop.

"Emergency breaks..." I mock. "It's common sense." He shakes his head. "Sure, whatever you say. Let's just call the police and get out of here. Ok?"


	4. Friendly Advice

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

I'm sitting in the Impala's passenger seat. Itachi is driving us down a dirt road away from the parked train, and we can hear sirens coming from past the rocky cliffs and on the distant highway.

I sustained a bit of damage from the chupacabra that gave me a rough time, I look down at the bruises on my forearms and brush them off. I look over at Itachi, who has a tight-knit expression. His emergency bandages are beginning to leak blood around his forearms and his hands are white. His clothes are also covered in monster blood. His blue jeans are torn at the bottom near his black shoes. His grey shirt, which he wears underneath a red and black checkered shirt, is rolled up to his shoulder to make room for the extensive amount of dressings. His long black hair is tied into a ponytail, but I can see the elastic coming undone and strands of his hair tickle the sides of his face.

"We need to get away from here fast, and patch you up," I order matter of factly. His fingers drum against the steering wheel. "What is up with these monsters nowadays?" I shake my head and pulls out dads notebook from the glovebox. It's a brown book, with thick papers lined with pinned photos and drawings. When I first saw it, a pit fell into my stomach. It made me realize how dedicated dad was to find mom's killer…

"Go to the green tab" Itachi orders, but I'm already on it. I flip to the page about chupacabras.

"A hound like monster which feeds off the blood of its enemies.." I read aloud. Itachi listens in silence and my forefinger scans the page. "Nothing about them being able to talk Nii-San, or about them hunting in packs." He shakes his head and says- "It's like that demon we hunted near New York. That bastard was collaborating with somebody and had us running around like dogs on a leash" I respond as the car veers into the highway. "Yes, i remember."

I can see Itachi's frustration is growing stronger. "None of this is getting us closer to dad." He mutters between his teeth. His fingers continue to drum against the wheel. I sigh at him, "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. If dad doesn't want to be found, it'll be a miracle to get the upper hand on him." He nods. "Ya.."

We drive for a few more minutes. When he says, "I know where we should go." I quirk my brow. "Where?" He smiles back at me, and turns our car towards the border.

Shisui is our father's old friend. He lives on his own, in South Dakota. It makes sense that Itachi would take us to him for help and direction. I see Shisui as a father figure, while Itachi sees him as a brother.

Shisui lives and works on cars in a scrapyard. It takes us a days drive to get to his house, which is lined with wood panels and a roundabout patio. His front yard is scattered with beaten cars and trucks. A small dirt square allows us to park in the front...

When I get out of the vehicle, I stretch my arms wide and yawn. Itachi rubs the sleep from his eyes and grabs our backpacks from the impala's trunk. Itachi leads us to the front door, which has a silver bell holstered on the doorframe. Itachi doesn't ring the doorbell on his left, instead, he swings it open and trudges in with a grin.

"Shisui?" He asks. "It's us, we're back."

Shisui's house is filled to the brim with boxes of hunter equipment, files, screws, bolts and other unplaceable equipment. His living room has one large couch and an old square t.v. Down the hall, in the kitchen, I hear the metal backdoor swing open and Shisui cries out-

"I already heard through the grapevine what you idjits were up to!" He jokes and we make out way to the back patio.

Shisui is sitting on a wooden outdoor chair with a beer in his hand. His short, curly black hair has spots of tar grease near the tips. He's older than Itachi, but his face is still young and fresh with youth. He grins wide at us and waves his silver phone through the air.

"It's on the news, "_Two mystery hunters save passengers from a monster attack_." Itachi crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. I notice there is a free chair next to Shisui, and sit in it with a soft expression on my face. Itachi says, "I'm sure the rest of the article is urging citizens to call out any illegal hunters?" Shisui nods. "The police will use anything to turn the blame on us hunters, the reality is, they have no idea how to handle supernatural entities. They should leave it to the experts." Itachi nods again. "They shouldn't be locking us in jail…" I look up at Nii-San and retort.

"The truth about monsters has only been released to the public recently, maybe they just need time?" I sound hopeful, and I see both Shisui and Itachi find my youthful optimism admirable.

"So, what brings you, boys, back here?" Shisui looks back down at his phone. He's playing Candy Crush. I say-

"The chupacabras we fought today...they were in a pack, and the leader could talk." Shisui doesn't look up at me. He shrugs. "You're not the only hunter who's had run-ins like this." This catches my brother and I off guard. Shisui quirks a brow. "My friend last week, he told me a story about a werewolf that was able to turn whenever it wanted. Without the aid of a full moon."

We both shake our heads. I tell Shisui "That's impossible." He finishes his leave, "That's what some would say about your run-in with the chupacabras. Yet here we are." Itachi asks. "Does anybody have any leads on why this type of stuff is happening?" Shisui mutters. "No idea. When any of the fellow hunters gather any information, we'll let you know."

Itachi moves on to our next order of business. "We still can't find dad." Shisui catches the angry undertone in his voice and gives me a compassionate stare. I tell him- "The last tip you gave us didn't work. Just turned into another regular hunt." Shisui says. "I'm sorry.." and stands up out of his chair.

"Well, the only other mission I can remember Fugaku mentioning was that one in Ohio…" His eyes dart to the floor and he bites his lip. Itachi straightens his back. "What?" Shisui runs his fingers through his hair. "Your father never managed to figure out what was going on in that town. I doubt it will help you, boys, at all." I stand up, matching the determination of my brother.

"We'll try anything," I demand. "Itachi and I need help finding that red-eyed demon and father is the only one who can get us closer to him." Shisui places his hands in his jean pockets. "Anything huh? Alright. Fine...he was working on an urban myth." I give a sarcastic smile. "My favorite." Shisui doesn't falter.

'This one isn't any walk in the park boys. You'll be dealing with Bloody Mary herself."


End file.
